


I Care

by StairsWarning



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, yeah they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StairsWarning/pseuds/StairsWarning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles and Waylon care for each other more than they want to admit. They decide to try and get away from their nightmares and the Murkoff company by loving each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Care

They drive in silence, the dark of night deafening. It’s been a week since they were at Mount Massive Asylum, and they knew no one knew what the other was feeling better than each other and the patients still inside that building. They felt free, but still trapped and terrified. Miles still held the Walrider inside of him, but they were thankful that all it has done so far is give Miles headaches.

Waylon looked in the rearview mirror to see Miles splayed across the backseat, his right arm draped over his face and his left hand tracing lightly over the bandaged stumps of his two missing fingers. Waylon felt a pang in his chest as he suddenly wished that they could both be safe and sound with full sets of fingers and a healed psyche. But of course, with the Murkoff company at their heels, that might take a few years. But they didn’t have a few years. Waylon didn’t know how long they could last with only each other.

Miles grunted softly in his sleep, startling Waylon. He pulls into the parking lot of a shoddy motel, leaning back to wake Miles up temporarily. He wakes with a start, terrified until he processed where he was and who he was with. His eyes softened at the sight of Waylon, a small smile crinkling his eyes and forming a slight dimple on his left cheek. Waylon smiled back as he helped him out of the car, grabbing their small bags and checking in at the front desk. As soon as they get their room number, they speed walk into the small room, closing the door and falling into each others arms.

Miles litters small kisses all over Waylon’s face and neck as the smaller man buries his face into Miles’ shoulder, letting his scent envelop him. Miles rubs his hands up and down Waylon’s back, leading him to sit down on the bed. Miles kisses Waylon on the nose, looking him straight in the eyes.

“I love you, Waylon. We’re safe, we’re safe.” Miles gives Waylon a chaste kiss, continuing to speak. “They can’t get us yet, we’re not in there anymore. We’re safe. We’re in a whole different world again, and they can’t get us.” Miles gives another kiss, this one a bit longer. “And if they want to get to you, they’ll have to get through me.” Miles growls, his eyes dilating.

Waylon nearly feels his heart burst with love for this man, no matter how fucked up with nanobots he is now. No matter how Murkoff has fucked Miles over, Waylon would always love him. Always.

Miles starts kissing Waylon again, this time reaching underneath his shirt to feel his chest, rubbing small circles. Waylon breaks up the kiss to take off both his and Miles’ shirts, finally feeling how solid his muscles are. Finally touching what he longed to since they met. Miles seems equally happy to finally be able to love him properly, instead of just fleeting kisses and held hands. Miles wanted to fuck Waylon better than Lisa ever could. He wanted to be the only thing he thought of during. He wanted Waylon’s love.

Miles slowly started making his way down Waylon’s chest, leaving kisses and hickies as he went. He wanted Waylon to know who loves him, to know who wanted him more than anything else.

Spurred on by Waylon’s erratic moaning, Miles slowly kissed down Waylon’s happy trail, finally unzipping his pants. Waylon’s hand found its way into Miles’ hair as he pulled down his pants and underwear to find a fully-hard Waylon.

“Little excited, aren’t we?” Miles said seductively, chuckling while starting to stroke him slowly. Waylon shuddered at that, just wanting Miles to fuck him.

“P-please, Miles. Fuck me, please!” Waylon moaned. Miles knew he could come to just Waylon’s pleading, but he had to fuck him proper. Miles stood, taking off his own pants and underwear as he searched their bags searching for lube and a condom. Waylon whined at the sudden loss of contact, but quickly became quiet when he realized why Miles left him.

Once Miles returned, he returned to the sight of Waylon slowly pumping himself while raking his eyes up and down Miles’ body. Once again, Miles knew he could cum from this (how this man knew all of his ticks with this only being his first time with him, Miles didn’t know, but he never questioned it) but tried to push the feeling back, putting lube on his fingers and warming it up, readying it to stretch Waylon. Once Waylon understood what he was doing, he spread his legs, blushing over how intently Miles was looking at him.

Miles kneels down next to the bed, slowly inserting his left pointer finger, lightly thumbing over the slit of Waylon’s dick to keep him distracted from the uncomfortable feeling of the stretching. Soon, Miles added another finger, waiting until the quiet grunts coming from Waylon’s mouth turned into moans, starting to scissor his fingers. Waylon moaned loudly at this, fingers once again finding their way into Miles’ messy hair. Miles pulls his two fingers out, frustrated yet again over his lost digits. Waylon whines at the loss of feeling inside him, but Miles quickly puts more lube on his fingers on his right hand and gets right back to work, quickly entering Waylon with all three fingers. Waylon makes a quiet squeak of surprise, but quickly gets used to the three fingers inside of him. Once Miles starts to scissor his fingers and move them around, Waylon is a begging mess, writhing on the bed begging for Miles.

“Pleasepleaseplease Miles, oh my god… Please just fuck me, oh my god, I love feeling you inside me, just fuck me already!” Waylon moans, along with a few obscenities that are usually out of character for him. Miles finally withdraws his fingers from him, putting on the condom and coating the rest of the lube from his fingers onto his dick, clearly hearing Waylon panting on the bed.

Miles suddenly wishes he had a camera to capture how beautiful Waylon looked there, pleading and covered in a light sheen of sweat that made him look more alive than he had been in the past week. Miles noted that he should fuck Waylon more often.

Miles spreads Waylon’s legs wider, his legs wrapping around Miles’ midsection. Miles smirked at how needy Waylon was, wondering how long it’s been since he’s gotten a good fuck. Really, Miles should note that this was more than just a fuckbuddies thing. This was love, really. The way Miles looked at and listened to every little moan Waylon made, committing them to memory. The way Waylon gave complete control over to Miles immediately. The way they linked hands as Miles slid into Waylon gently.

Waylon immediately felt a wave of pleasure and discomfort as Miles started to slowly create a rhythm. Miles knew as soon as the pleasure overcame the pain in Waylon, that they were being too loud. They could probably be heard from Mount Massive, but he didn’t care. They deserved this small getaway. They deserved this moment of trust.

Soon, Waylon started to beg. Miles never realized how much he loved the sound of Waylon begging. “M-Miles, please ohmygod, fuck me harder, please! Fuck me harder, faster! Ohmygod please…” Miles immediately responded, starting to pound faster and faster into Waylon, their intertwined fingers closing harder and harder against each other.

“F-fuck, you’re so goddamn beautiful, Waylon.” Miles growled. “I love you so much, Waylon.” Miles said, pressing his mouth needily to Waylon's. Waylon immediately responded, opening his mouth and letting Miles tongue explore his mouth as they fucked, their skin slapping loudly against each other now. As they separated for air, Miles wanted this moment to be etched into his mind. The sound of the cheap bed squeaking against their every movement, Waylon’s face bright red and sweaty, his mouth swollen from kissing, and the words that came from them made Miles’ entire life.

“I love you too, Miles. I love you so fucking much, oh my god keep hitting right there, right there!” Waylon moaned louder and louder as Miles hit a spot he assumed was his prostate. Both of them were near their orgasm, so Miles made his thrusts as deep as possible, listening intently to Waylon’s loud moans and cries.

Eventually, Waylon starts to try and indicate he was close, moaning out a strained, “Mi-Miles, I’m so close, Miles, oh my go-d…” To which Miles let his instincts run wild as he animalistically thrusts into Waylon as fast and deep as he could, feeling the Walrider taking over his body as Miles leaned over Waylon’s body and left more sloppy hickies on his chest. Waylon probably couldn’t go shirtless in public for a long while, or even without some sort of scarf. But Miles knows Waylon, and knows he’ll wear those marks proudly.

Miles attempts to take control again as Waylon comes over both of their chests, moaning loudly as Miles comes right after him. Miles collapses onto the bed next to Waylon, their hands still intertwined and sweaty. After a few moments, Miles slowly pulls out of Waylon, making him feel empty without Miles inside of him.

Miles takes this moment to press his lips lovingly and deeply against Waylon’s. They sigh into each other, not wanting this moment to end. As they part, Miles looks directly into Waylon’s eyes.

“I wasn’t joking when I said I love you, Waylon. It wasn’t heat of the moment. I want you to know that because I truly do love you, no matter what you got us both into.” Waylon smiles widely, starting to giggle.

“I know that, Miles.” He says through his giggles. “I never doubted it, and I hope you don’t doubt that I love you too, Miles.” Waylon’s smile falls slowly. “I love you and’ll always regret emailing you about Mount Massive. I should’ve just emailed you my phone number, instead.” Waylon says regretfully. Miles pulls him into his arms, kissing the crook of his neck lightly.

“How ‘bout for now you just help me clean up and we sleep. The rest comes later.” Miles suggested, lifting them both off the bed and taking off the soiled condom. He gets up to throw it away, Waylon following.

They take a shower together, sharing lingering kisses and reassurances. Afterwards, they quickly dry off and decide to sleep in the same bed. After all, it would be a bit odd for them to have sex, admit their love, but still sleep in separate beds.

They cuddle until they can’t stay awake anymore, and for once, the nightmares are gone.

Miles wakes up to another Hallmark-worthy picture. The early morning sun hitting Waylon’s already sun kissed face, making his messy hair and slight stubble seem like the perfect thing to put in a frame in a beautiful suburban home.

Miles vows to get a new camera, as well as a bright future for the both of them, no matter how difficult that may be. And if he fails, at least he would have Waylon at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> at first this was gonna just be fluff, but the song i was listening to didn't really permit that. hope you enjoyed!


End file.
